


It All Started With A Time Turner

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, King Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Mentions of Rape, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Hermione Granger, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Smut, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Draco and Harry were dating While they use Hermione's Time Turner to save Sirius?What if Pansy --being the amazing friend she is-- tags along with them?What if Everything they learned in A History Of magic was a lie?What if Pansy got to turn it but they went back to--THE TIME OF THE ARTHURIAN LEGEND?!"Oh,Merlin. We were just trying to save Sirius! Why did we have to come back decades ago-""HALT!Who are you and why are you here!?"THANKS A BLOODY LOT PANSY!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. ●EDITED●

**Author's Note:**

> So..... im really into the MERLIN fandom right now... and it's nearing my bday...(April 9th)  
> Why not do a crossover of my favorite fandom yet? Yeah no.. This is garbage. XD

It was a normal day at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On wait...Did I mention that Sirius Black is Back? And he's Harry's godfather? No? But.. that's not the craziest part. Harry Potter,Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were in The Library planning on how to save Sirius. Then Hermione Apparated them to her rooms.

"Okay. So. No questions. This" she presented a Time Turner. " Is a Time Turner. We can use this to save Harry's godfather. And Yes,Harry. This is how i get to my classes at the same time. Now,huddle up."

Everyone huddled up and Hermione put the Time Turner around everyone. "Oh!Oh! Can I do it?" Pansy Asks.

"Okay but-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence when Pansy turned the Turner. But,they don't land a few hours ago. No. They go back to-

The middle of a courtyard?

"Where are we?" Draco asks.

"Wait a minute.. I recognize this place anywhere...This is...Camelot." Hermione announced.

"As in,the one from the Arthurian Legend?!" Draco asks.

Hermione nods.

"Oh,Merlin. We were just trying to save Sirius! Why did we have to come back decades ago-"

"HALT!"

Someone says. Then if occurred to them that they were in the courtyard.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Wait,you guys.. Thats-" Hermione reasoned. But their were more.."Knights!" Pansy exclaimed. 

The foursome got out their wands. More knights appeared.

"Ha! What are you gonna do with those sticks!?" Someone laughed.

"I'll show you. Stupefy!" Draco said. The knight went flying.

Everyone gasped. 

"Draco! We dont even know if magic is allowed here! Why did you do that!" The other 3 yelled. 

Then voices were heard.

".....Sire! Here! There are some unknown persons!They sent Gwaine flying,See! "

The students wands were directed to the 3 newcomers.

"Now,Sir Leon,what is all the commotion-" A guy popped out with 2 other men. 

The first one had brown locks. A brunette. His hair reminded them of Tom Riddles old hair. Blue icy eyes. He was wearing armor and a cape. 

The next one one had blonde hair. Not like Draco' s platinum blond. More vibrant and bright. Blue eyes similar to the first man. A nightgown styled dress. Dark blue with lots of lace.

The 3rd man was very clearly a knight. Basic knightly stuff. Light brown hair. Almost like Sirius'.

Then it hit the four. The first 2 were wearing crowns. 

"What the? Why are their 2 kings? Who are they?" Pasny asked.

"King Merlin. Queen Arthur." The courtyard said then bowed.

The fours' wands were still up but their eyes were wide.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" The king asked.

"Uhhh..Guys?" Harry interrupted. The 3's heads whipped around. There were more knights.

"PROTEGO HORRIBILIS!" Draco said then a barrier formed above the 4.

"You have magic?!?!" The blonde yelled.

The brunette's eyes glowed gold. The barrier was gone.

"THANKS A LOT PANSY! WHY IN MERLIN'S BEARD DID YOU BRING US HERE!?" The other 3 yelled. Draco added the last part.

"What? Merlin's-What?" The blonde and brunette spoke.

The four were still pointing their wands at the knights.

"Cruc-"

"DRACO!NO!" Everyone else yelled.

The other people there looked confused.

"FOR MERLINS SAKE DONT USE THE UNFORGIVABLE!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"Uh,what are you saying for my sake? And I don't have a beard,mind you." The brunette asked.

The 4 had their eyes as wide as saucers.

"What the-your Merlin!?" The four asked.

"Uhm.Yes?" He replied.

"Then thats-"Pansy pointed to the blond.

"King Arthur..." Hermione followed.

"What?Oh,correction. Im the queen." The blonde said.

"You guys... This isn't what A History Of Magic said..."

"Yes. We know that Harry." Hermione and Draco replied.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Well,come inside. Lets discuss this matter in the throne room."

The 4 followed. The knights behind them.

Merlin Sat on the throne in the middle of the room. And... Arthur sat on his lap? 

"Now. Who are you again?" Merlin asked.

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Pansy Parkinson."

,Arthur frowned.

"Never heard of those names before."

"We'll, were from the future.." The 4 said.

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny." A knight said.

"No! We are!" Hermione supplied.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold then back to blue. His eyes were wide.

"You.... are from the future..." Everyone except the 4 gasped.

"Mhm. Yeah. So we were in our common room- worry, i meant chambers. There was this man named Sirius Black who escaped from this jail called Azkaban. It's guarded by Dementors. Beings that suck your soul out and every happy memory you have. I have a Time Turner. It can bring whoever wears it back into a certain time period. We were supposed to go back a few hours back instead it was decades. And yeah." Hermione explained

"Hold up. This isn't the Arthurian Legend we were taught in A History right?" Draco asks.

"Well yes. Maybe they got it all wrong." Harry replied.

"Whats the 'Arthurian Legend'?" Arthur asks.

"Well,it's the story of your lives here in Camelot. Arthur you were married to Guinevere as a King and she was your queen. Merlin you were the manservant of Prince Arthur because you saved him. And countless times might I add. Morgana was the villain- uh bad person-. She had magic and used it for evil though she pretended to be good. In the end,Arthur dies and the dragon says he will rise when Albion' s need is greatest. Though,it said nothing about you being married to Merlin and him being king." Hermione explained.

" Pardon me,but, What the- that's bullshit! I am NOT married to Gwen! She's dating Morgana,thank you very much. And, i did not die! Im Alive! In even standing infront of you! And Morgana is not the bad guy! She's a good person! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THIS NONSENSE!?"Arthur raged.

"Love! Calm down. Lets hear them out. " Merlin reasoned.

"Yeah,him, it's taught in our school. Hogwarts. It's were you learn to control and learn magic. They teach you charms,spells,Potions and all that. We heard the legend from A History Of Magic." Harry said.

"Okay.. I need a more defined story. Tell us everything." Merlin said.

And so they did. From Harry being tbwl to everything about magic and Hogwarts and why they are there now.

"Guys! Look! I found this ring! It's so pretty!" Gwaine said from behind.

"Draco!Did you drop your ring? That's the Malfoy family jewel!" Harry asked.

"That is!" 

"Accio Malfoy Family ring." Draco pointed his wand at it. The ring flew into his hand. He wore it quickly. Then he and Harry sighed in relief. The rest including Hermione and Pansy were confused. Well Gwaine was pouting.

"How did you do that?" Arthur asked.

"Accio. Spell that makes whatever object come to you." Draco explained.

"But why did you take it? And not let Gwaine borrow it?" Merlin asked.

"Well,you see-"

"THERE'S A GUY NAMED SIRIUS BLACK USING MAGIC TO KILL PEOPLE! HE'S IN THE DUNGEONS !" Morgana shouted.

"Sirius?!" The 4 looked at each other.

"My ring...." Everyone in the room looked at Draco.

"Bloody Hell,Black." He murmured then Apparated everyone to the stocks.

**So...I was on break. And my birthday is approaching so I was like: imma do this shit. So yeah. Don't worry. My first story still will be continued. Bye peeps**


	2. ●EDITED●

Everyone went to the dungeons . The students were shocked when They saw Sirius tied against the wall. He was being guarded by Percival and Elyan.

"What the Bloody Hell-" Harry started then Sirius disappeared. Everyone looked shocked.

"Hologram. " Draco said. Everyone but Harry looked confused.

"The ring makes Holograms or Boggarts of random people in our heads. If it falls into someone but a Malfoy's hands, the ring makes the illusion. It sensed me so it made Sirius. So that's why me and Harry needed it back. Sirius is still safe. The people who he 'killed' are just made asleep. They only can be taken up by a Malfoy. So. Who did the ring spell?" Draco asked and explained

"Gwen,Hector,Bors,Bedivere and Kay." Morgana said from somewhere.

"Where are they?" Draco asked.

"With Gaius." Draco looked to Hermione.

"The Court Physician,Draco." She explained.

Draco nodded then followed Morgana. Everyone else at their tail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations. And backstories. *w*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also draco wasnt a prat to anyone so he and the Gryffindors are friends.

"Alright, now that thats settled, would you kindly give us some explanations?" Merlin asked. Draco,Harry,Hermione,Pansy,Merlin,Arthur,Gwaine,Leon,Percival,Morgana and Gwen were in the throne room.

"Uh-"

"Well-"

"So-"

"It-"

The four looked at each other and everyone but Arthur snickered.

"Mione." The Slytherins and Gryffindor finaled.

She nodded then cleared her throat.

"We are from the future. Our school year is 1993-1994. We study at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a school where you learn how to control your magic with wands. We are in our 3rd year. Me and Harry, -The one with glasses- are Gryffindors. While Draco and Pansy -Black Short Hair and Platinum Blonde- are Slytherins. Merlin, the legend said you were a Slytherin. We have Charms,Potions,Transfiguration,Astronomy,Herbology,A History Of Magic,Defense Against The Dark Arts,Ancient Runes,Care For Magical Creatures and many more. Like I said, The Arthurian Legend is taught in A History Of Magic because it started with you,Merlin. The man, Sirius Black,the hologram, is Harry's godfather. We are trying to save him from going to Azkaban. Or well the dungeons? Anyway we have this" She put out her Turner. " is a Time Turner. It brings you back in time. Pansy here turned it too far so were here."

"But why was Sirius imprisoned?" Gwen asked from beside Morgana.

"Well, it started with Voldemort. He was used to called Tom Riddle. He made Horcruxes. These objects make him immortal. There are 7. He split his soul in each one. There is his diary. Or well Tom Riddle's. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem,the Gaunt Ring,Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Nagini -shes a snake- and Harry Potter the boy who lived himself. He used magic for evil. 

So a propechy said 'The one with the power to vanish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him.... Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' Thats why Voldemort wanted to kill the Potters. So he went to their house in Godric's Hallow to kill them. But Harry survived when Voldemort cast the killing curse on him because of his mother,Lily's love. So Voldemort died at that. So the reason he knew where they were was because the secret keeper Peter Pettigrew told Voldemort. Because most believed Sirius would be the Secret Keeper, James made it Peter so no would now. But Peter framed Sirius when he was running after Him. So some Muggles and Peter 'died'. But Peter didnt. He tranformed into an animagus. That is your spirit animal. Much like a patronus. So he turned into a rat. Then Sirius was found guilty of something he didnt do.

Then Harry grew up with the Dursleys. His muggle relatives. His aunt was the sister of his mother. Dumbledore brought him to them along with Hagrid and McGonagall to the Dursleys leaving only a note. Then for the first 11 years of his life, Harry grew up abused,starved,hurt,nearly killed! His uncle also raped him when he was 7...." Hermione paused. Everyone except the students were shocked. Their eyes were wide. Harry was quietly sobbing into Draco's chest. Pansy was hugging Hermione. Then after 10 minutes. Harry nodded.

"Yes,uhm.. when he was 7 he was raped. Then whenever people talked to him, his cousin Dudley would beat them up. This went on until he recieved his Hogwarts letter on his birthday. His relatives didnt allow him to go so Hagrid got him and brought him to Diagon Alley where he got his supplies and at Madam Malkins,he meets Draco. Hagrid bought him an owl named Hedwig since it was his birthday. Then when he was boarding the train, he ment the Weasleys. He made friends with Ron. The 2nd youngest Weasley. Then I met him when we were looking for a guy named Neville's frog. When we arrived, Draco asked for Harry's friendship. Harry accepted then they were sorted. Though Draco was a Slytherin, most Gryffindors are friends with him. Yes... Harry is dating Draco now... and we were going to save Sirius but instead we got here. So i read something that could bring us back but it will take months. So yes. Uh, do you know a place where we could stay?"

"You guys can live with us here!" Arthur,Gwaine and Morgana said. Everyone else looked to them.

"What? Maybe they could help us and we could help them,y'know? And i also wanna learn about what the future says about us. So please?" The 3 said then pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. You can stay here. But you will need identities. But that can do tomorrow. Harry and Draco will have their chambers opposite me and Arthur,and Hermione and Pansy will have opposite Morgana and Gwen. Okay? So do you need directions?" Merlin clarified.

"No need.Wait, Harry do you have the map?" Draco asked.

"Uhm yeah. What do you need with it?" Harry asks.

"Give me it for a moment."

Harry hands the map to Draco from behind his pocket.

Draco mutters a spell.

"Okay." He points his wand at the parchment. 

"I solemny swear that i am up to no good." He chanted.

Then the map showed Camelot Castle. Everyone went to look then they were astounded. 

"How did you do that?" Merlin asked.

"Its a spell only purebloods know. Well,some. Those with connection to Voldemort. And no. Im not bad. My family are supporters but not me." Draco replied.

"You can change it back to Hogwarts,right?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Now... If im correct...our chambers are" He waved his wand. Everyone appeared in a room. "Here." 

"How did you do that?" Percival asks this time.

"Apparate. Spell to go to a certain place. Like here. Pansy?"

She pointed her wand at the changing screen. "Apparate." Then she teleported to the changing screen. The royal household members were stunned. 

"Well, lets go. Pansy,Hermione, i will give you guys a copy later. Im hungry." Harry said.

"Ah,yes. Supper is just about ready. Follow me." Leon said.

They arrived to the Great Hall later. Then they ate supper. Then Morgana asked.

"Hey,uh,pardon me but, what do they say about me in your class?"

Arthur and Merlin shared a look while the students tensed. The rest raised an eyebrow. Draco broke the silence.

**im lazy now so imma continue this tomorrow. And also thats way to long. Yeah i spent half an hour. But there are still more explanations in the next chapter. So bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Im sorry i couldn't update yesterday. But enjoy uwu

"What do they say about me and Gwen in the future?" Morgana repeated.

"Errr-" The students shared the 'oh bloody hell' look.

"I think it's better you find out yourselves." Hermione mentioned. She Leviosa'd the food away for a while. Then she nodded to Draco.

He brought his wand to the side of his head then pulled out a memory. To the royal household,it looked like some kind of brain cell. They were amazed at what modern magic could do.

Harry transfigured a plate into a pensieve then Draco put the memory in it. Then the Knights,Morgana,Gwen,Arthur and Merlin looked inside.

_"Alright,Class. Today We'll be learning of The Tales Of Camelot:The Arthurian Legend. So it started with.............................................................. Now, Mr. Malfoy. Who is Morgana Le Fay?" Professor Binns asked._

_"According to the Tale, she is the half-sister of Arthur Pendragon and sister of Morgause Le Fay. Her maideservant was Queen Guienevere. She like Merlin, hid her magic because of execution. After a while, she captured Merlin and tortured him. Because she was corrupted by Morgause and it said she was betrayed by Merlin. After the battle of Camalann and Mordred's death, she killed King Arthur so She died by Merlin wielding Excalibur for no mortal sword could kill her." Draco explained._

_"Yes,Mr.Malfoy. Good job. 50 points to Slytherin." All the Gryffindors groaned. The Slytherins clapped and Malfoy smirked._

Then everything faded.

The knights had wide eyes. Merlin and Arthur were shocked as well,but they hid it. Morgana and Gwen though, Morgana was staring into no where and Gwen was hugging her. 

The students had looks of pity and sadness.

"Lady Morgana?" Hermione asked.

That drove her out of her thoughts. "Yes,Hermione?"

"Arent you mad or shocked or anything?"

"No not really. I mean, I did know people said bad stuff about me but this is no." She paused then looked at the Students. "THIS IS UTTER NONSENSE! I REFUSE-"

"Morgana!" Gwen cooed. Then her eyes went from gold to black again .

"Pardon me. I need to retire to my chambers. Goodnight." Then she left with Gwen trailing behind her.

"Im terribly sorry, Merlin,Arthur. Does anyone still need food?"

Noone nodded.

"Goodnight. Harry,Hermione,Pansy, c'mon. We need to discuss something." The 3 nodded.

Then the 3rd years left without a word.


	5. ●EDITED●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...... how was my oneshot? Ya no in stalling. Go read. Bye bishies

Draco led Harry,Hermione and Pansy through the castle and into his and Harry's chambers.

Once they entered, they saw a canopy bed with red and gold accents, a medium sized wardrobe, a long yet short changing screen, and a table with a quill and some parchment.

No one payed attention to the Gryffindor-styled room because it was clear something was on Draco's mind.

"Whats wrong, Draco?" Came Pansy's question.

"Nothing...... it's just well.... im scared.. "

"Of what, Dray?" Asked Hermione.

"Of....well every bloody thing!" He screamed, the other 3 sure half the castle could hear.

"What is 'everything' , darling?" Harry asked.

"Well-" Draco tried to explain then his knees felt weak and be could only see darkness. 

He fell onto the floor.

"DRACO!" The remaining people yelled.

Harry was immediately at his boyfriend's side. 

Pansy was shaking him awake and Hermione was calling for Arthur or Merlin or anyone really.

Then Merlin,Arthur, Leon and Gwen came but they stopped in their tracks.

The 3 followed their gaze to Draco who had a broken jewel on a band that tied around his neck . At first the 3 were confused. Then they noticed his breathing was slowing down.

"What the 9 hells happened!?" Arthur pointed to Draco being carried by Harry bridal style.

"Well,he was explaining about what was wrong then he stopped then his eyes widened then he fell." Harry said cradling Draco near his chest.

"Lets bring him to Gaius. Maybe he can explain." Gwen suggested.

They all nodded then sprinted to the physician's chambers, everyone clearing out of the way for the group.

When they got there, Hermione shoved the door open and Gaius jumped. He was brewing something. Then he looked at Draco.

"What can I do for you,Sire?" He asked Merlin.

"Gaius, whats wrong with him?" He pointed to Draco shifting in Harry's arms and getting paler by the second.

He motioned Harry to put him on a cot. Harry did. Then it came to his attention the broken jewel.

He got it from the band then Draco stilled. His breathing stopped. Everyone's glances gave him the message to put it back. Then the old man did. And Draco started breathing again. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Well?Gaius?" Leon asked.

"That jewel..... Is the jewel of the high family Mælföy... once it's broken, only replacing the jewel can save the owner's life. A replacement jewel is said to be hidden somewhere in the secret entry of the waterfall of the caves of Balor .(I made that up its 4am fight me) But only some one who speaks the Parseltounge language can get it. If the jewel is taken from its owner, his life would be taken. It's said the life of the owner is in the jewel."

"Well, how long do we have?" Asked Harry.

"Roughly 4-5 days." Gaius answered.

"Then lets get it! Come on! We can-" Arthur said but Gaius interrupted.

"Wait,Sire... we don't know anyone who speaks Parseltounge... so even if you did get there, you can't grab one."

"I speak Parseltounge." Harry announced, shocking everyone except the Students.

"Really?" Merlin asked. Harry nodded.

"Well,what are we waiting for? We better get a move on if we wanna save Draco!" Pansy shouted.

"Yes, I'll get the Round Table. Pansy, you stay. Everyone else, get to the stable and grab a horse. Supplies are packed. Lets go!" Merlin clarified.

Pansy sat beside Draco while Hermione hugged him and Harry kissed his forehead.

"We'll be back in a few days. Pansy you can sleep in my old room. See you guys in a few days." Merlin said then left.

Now it was Gaius,Pansy and a pale and sickly looking Draco.


End file.
